bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Av-Matoran
The Av-Matoran are the Matoran of Light in the Matoran Universe and beyond. History The Av-Matoran were the first type of Matoran created by the Great Beings. They can commonly be both male or female, unlike many other Matoran types, and possess small amounts of active Elemental Light energy. The Av-Matoran first lived inside caves below the Southern Continent. Soon, however, the Matoran were tasked with preparing the core of the universe, Karda Nui, for the awakening of the Great Spirit. While the Matoran prepared Karda Nui, the Toa Mata were sent to protect them from the Avohkah, Rahi by-products of the Matoran's labor. When their work was finally complete, the Av-Matoran returned to their homeland, and lived in relative peace. and Photok repairing a hut in Karda Nui.]] During the Great Time Slip, the Order of Mata Nui relocated many Av-Matoran, in order to protect them from the Makuta. The Matoran changed their armor color, in order to better blend in, and took refuge amongst Matoran of other tribes. The Av-Matoran that remained in their homeland were struck by the Great Cataclysm. Their land buckled beneath them, and fell into Karda Nui below. Their homes on the Southern Continent, were, in reality, upon giant stalactites in Karda Nui. The Av-Matoran adjusted to this change, as mutagenic water flooded the core, from the hole left by Voya Nui. The water gathered at the bottom of the core, forming a mutagenic swamp, and forcing the Av-Matoran to live atop the stalactites. One-thousand years later, the Brotherhood of Makuta attacked the Universe Core, and drained the Light of many Av-Matoran, turning them into Shadow Matoran. As only one village remained, the Av-Matoran fought against their former friends. During one such battle, the Toa Nuva arrived, and helped tip the scales and turn the tide. Later on in the battles, the Shadow Matoran Vican discovered an aerial Rahi called the Klakk which could break the mental barrier that prevented Light from returning to a being using its' sonic screams. This Rahi was utilized by Takanuva to cure all of the Shadow Matoran who had once been Av-Matoran, though it did not reverse their physical mutations. All the Av-Matoran evacuated Karda Nui as the Energy Storms erupted and destroyed their villages, and have since migrated to Metru Nui. Abilities & Traits connecting with Lewa, granting a special power.]] Av-Matoran are capable of channeling small amounts of Light energy through their hands or tools, like Toa. When in contact with a Toa or Makuta, an Av-Matoran can access special Light-based abilities. However, Av-Matoran cannot use either of these types of abilities unless they are aware of their nature as Av-Matoran. Av-Matoran are naturally clad in gold and white armor and typically have light green or yellow eyes. However, they have the ability to change what color their armor is seen as. They have been trained to use this power by reflex to help keep their elemental affiliation a secret. Av-Matoran have a higher chance of being destined to become a Toa than other types of Matoran, due to the fact that they were the first type of Matoran created. At a certain point in their lifetime, if destined, an Av-Matoran will transform into one of the several breeds of Bohrok. What type of Bohrok the Matoran will become is based upon their individual Destiny. After transforming, they are teleported to one of the Bohrok Nests. The Karda Nui Av-Matoran were larger than normal Matoran due to prolonged exposure to the energies in Karda Nui and their Light powers. When the Matoran left Karda Nui, they returned to normal size. Location Av-Matoran can be found mainly in and around the Karda Nui area of the Southern Continent, although several of them were scattered across the Matoran Universe by the Order of Mata Nui during the Great Time Slip. The Matoran from within Karda Nui have since escaped Karda Nui's Energy Storm and are now residing in Metru Nui. There are also a significant number of Av-Matoran that can be found in the vicinity of Yezo Nui and its' surrounding Domes within the central part of the Midwestern Islands. Lastly, at least one Av-Matoran was sent to Karzahni at some point on account of his insanity induced by the visage of Tren Krom. On Murtua, a majority of Av-Matoran are said to be in the lost village of Uri-Koro, though the location of said village is undisclosed. It is assumed that a few are scattered throughout the planet and live amongst the other Matoran. See Also *Gallery:Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Bohrok